


Where there's water, there's treasure

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Albino Royalisk hunt, Background mention of F/F, Discomfort with current body?, Established OT4, F/F, Gladiolus getting fussy over Iris, Grandma Ezma chuckling, I'm not sure how to tag this, Lies about phone being broken, Male gender pronouns on female bodies but they're guys?, Maybe trigger-ish, Mentions of needing a stiff drink, Multi, Probably unrealistic problems with status effect, Spoilers on Vesperpool?, Status Effect!Gender swap, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The four unwittingly accepted and went for a hunt for a lone Royalisk while hoping to find treasure at the nearby ruins at Vesperpool. They hoped to secure a quick gil and less injuries as the chances of finding treasures were slim at best. Unfortunately for them, everything is not what it seems and special times, calls for special measures.





	Where there's water, there's treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Status induced sexswap!
> 
> Urgh, RL can hit really hard. I barely had the chance to write this on top of it all. Plus, I underestimated the prompt. I regret that immensely. Otherwise, I'm just glad it's finished. 
> 
> On another note, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE OTHER FICS AND THE KUDOS, TOO. I'm so shook but thank you all the same.

Where there's water, there's treasure, they said. In Vesperpool, there's a hell lot of it. But now, the four men are sitting with their backs against a ruined wall, staring at the source of their problem and their newest hunt being eaten by a mushushu. It would have been a boring affair if it had not been for their current conditions.

They've all been turned to women.

Logically, in a way, after being turned to stone and a frog, this was somewhat a more welcomed status effect. At least they were neither mentally addled as with the confuse status effect or physically unable to defend themselves as with the frog status effect. They were still able to fight and defend each other. Just...now their gender has changed. And their anatomy, too. Very distracting but still manageable.

Gladio, had only his jacket to cover his chest. He kept switching his glances from the guys beside him and carcass of a blue Royalisk with a bored expression, yawning in the process.

"Tch, hand it to you to feel sleepy at a time like this." The prince spat. He had his jacket tugged closer to cover his chest.

"I'm coming up with nothing." Gladio argued as he scratched his chin thoughfully only, his jacket slipping. He was disappointed there's no facial hair for him to toy.

"Gladio." Came a clipped tone from Ignis, gesturing at his own chest. He himself had to adjust his shirt and coat since his breasts was threatening to burst otherwise.

"Whoops." He apologized as he adjusted the jacket.

"I kinda think you guys got the better side of things." Prompto sighed, a slight blush on his face as he played with the grass in front of him.

He was perhaps luckier than the rest of them considering his breast wasn't as prominent as the rest. For some reason, he apparently had shrunken in size too, causing him to readjust his clothes. He nearly lost his pants as he walked around. Thankfully, his belt helped him.

Gladio gave a wolfish smirk that looked out of place on his now feminine face. "That, I know." He said confidently.

Noctis rolled his eyes at him as Ignis huffed.

It was somewhat merciful that all that changed was their anatomy and nothing else. Their hair remained the same way before they got puked by the mutant Royalisk. The residue, however, seems to have evaporated.The only one who had experience size change was Prompto.

The sun was starting to set before they started to move. It was agreed that they get more appropriate clothing (eyes were on Gladio) and go to Meldacio for more information. Maybe Madam Ezma would know something about it.

The top was pulled as they changed or figure out how to manage their current situation. 

Ignis gotten out their cloth bags and he opted for a t-shirt under his shirt. it took him a minute on how to preserve his modesty before he changed his shirt. The towel came to his rescue.

Prompto decided to change his jacket for his similar red one can zip up to hide his chest.

Noctis grabbed his behemoth jersey jacket and exchanged his jacket for that.

But Gladio on the other hand, just stripped carelessly, causing everyone there getting an eyeful of his chest.

"Astrals damn it, Gladio!" Noctis said, shielding his eyes at the same time. At the squawk, Prompto accidentally looked at the backseat only to look abck to the front with an angry blush on his face. 

Gladio on the other hand, rolled his eyes at their reactions as Ignis gave him a disapproving glare through the mirror. Ignis busied himself by adjusting his shirt.It felt like he had an uncomfortable fold somewhere, repositioning his breasts as he did.

Gladio made quick work getting his tank top on and his trendier coat."Happy?" He growled.

"Is everyone ready?" Ignis asked once he deemed everyone was decent enough.

There was an assortment of 'Yes' rang through everyone in the car. At that, Ignis started the car and made their way to Meldacio.

As they parked and got out, Ignis felt a mix of amusement and exasperation as he observed the others.

Gladio was stretching and getting cracks as he did. Prompto looked like a cornered animal while Noctis looked suspicious and distrusting. It's true he's usually like that but in the current situation and the jacket he wore, he looked like a thief. He took a deep breath as he thought of how to handle this with as little problems as possible.

"Psst, Ignis." Prompto called out discreetly, gesturing for him to come closer. Next to him, Noctis had his armed crossed, looking grim.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at him. He regarded Gladio if he had anything to supply but he simply shrugged.

Once he was within earshot, Prompto hissed. "Which toilet should I use?"

He accidentally let out a snort.

Prompto gave an exasperated look as he recovered. Noctis on the other hand, looked like he would rather be somewhere but here.

"My apologies, Prompto." He said as he recovered. "Now that you've an issue that will soon be suffered by all of us, I think it would be better to hasten to Madam Ezma and get pointers there."

Prompto bit his lips. "Oh man, let's hurry up."

Even before they came up to Madam Ezma, she had an expression that told them she was expecting them. As they re-introduced themselves and explained the situation to her, she became more amused. 

"Well, boys.." She began, trying to restrain a grin at the same time. "Ya drew the shortest stick in monster picks." She told them. "That albino royalisk does that, ya see. She turns 'em victims the other kind but only once. Like chocobopox." She explained to them. "Nothing new but pretty rare. Y'all be stuck like this for a few."

"Mind ya, Dave got it once, too. He was all bewilderin' and much." She told them with a chuckle. "Thank Astrals it's rare and only happens once to a person."

"Ah, I see." Ignis said awkwardly as he digested the information. 

"Uhmm, Grandma Ezma?" Suddenly Prompto burst in. "Could I borrow your toilet?" He asked politely.

Grandma Ezma chuckled again. "Sure, ya poor thing." She said as she got up from her chair and opened her door.

Grandma Ezma was helpful enough to get Dave to help them with their current condition. Needless to say, it was awkward.

It wasn't that bad per se but adapting became an obvious main concern even after Dave and a few other hunters gave their pointers.

On top of fighting difficulties, it seems everyone had new issues.

Noctis unfortunately has thinner skin, causing him to bleed and bruise more easily. Even a rough to the sharp edge of the car will make a dark streak later on the day.

Prompto, maybe due to his smaller size, was much more sensitive to temperatures. This translated to more damage with Noctis's ill timed spell casting. Also, more blankets at night and more water and toilet breaks during the day.

Ignis's stamina was much more annoyingly shorter than usual. His weapons were heavier than he thought, causing him to use more spellcasting than usual.

Gladio, though having similar problems with Noctis, his major concern was his voice. That irked him and he counted the days where he could speak to his sister again. He was adamant that his sister is to never find out that she had a Big Sister rather than a Big Brother. As matter of fact, the first thing he did was made them all swear not to breathe a word of this to his sister. Seeing how distressed he was on top of the really painful threats he made, they all agreed.

"It's just tomorrow or the day after. Come on, man." Prompto said over the camp fire, giving him a comforting pat on the back. 

"Yeah, yeah." He said moodily, toying with his food.

"But if you don't want the sausage, can I have it?" Prompto asked afterwards, unapologetic.

Gladio sighed and gave him the whole plate. "Take it." He said as he ran a hair through his hand. "Man, I could really chug one down, right now."

"Everything's considered, we may have enough for a visit." Ignis said rather stiffly as he drained his Ebony. He sounded like he could use a drink too.

"Damn." Noctis cursed, accidentally cutting himself with the knife while concentrating on the conversation. Sucking at the wound, he lets out a disgusted noise, realising it might not be the best move for a wound over the base of the thumb.

"Your Highness?" Ignis concerned voice chimed in as he abandoned his meal to attend to the prince. The others stopped midway through their meal.

"I'm fine but I need a plaster or something." He tried to shoo him off but extended his injured hand when the Advisor asked for it.

He noticed it was deep and hasn't stop bleeding. Getting out his handkerchief and pressed over it, he sighed at his carelessness. "I might need to disinfect it. It looked deep."

It was Noctis's turn to sigh as the Advisor secured the handkerchief with a knot and let him returned to his meal.

In the tent, while rummaging for the supplies with only his phone light for help, he was joined by Noctis with a Magic Flask glowing brightly in one hand.

"Careful not to drop that." Ignis commented apprehensively as he went for the lamp instead.

Noctis gave a grouse at that before putting it away. 

"I was going to return there with the medical supplies, you know. Did you finish the dinner?" He asked in concern.

"I did, don't worry about it, Specs. There wasn't much left." He retorted as he settled next to the lamp, already prepared for the upcoming treatment. "Ready when you are."

Ignis lets out a huff. "A minute, Your Highness." He said as he finally got the first aid bag for small cut and kitchen related accidents.

They got to work soon enough, noting that the cut was deep.

"Kinda ironic cuz I got a sword but got cut by a knife." Noctis joked but staying still as he applied the plaster over the wound. 

"Then, I consider it a blessing that you don't help around in the kitchen as much." He returned with a smile.

"Heh, definately a blessing." He agreed with a small smile. 

He gingerly stretch his thumb. "Thanks." He murmured as Ignis gave a satisfied nod and started to clean up.

He noticed that the Prince didn't move from where he was as he cleaned up the mess and dutifully ignored him until he spoke.

Once he was about to move to disposed the used bandages and put away the medical bag, a hand shot out to his forearm. "We...I..." He began, trying to get his words across. "You'll come back here, right?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible but there was slight desperation in his actions.

"Certainly, Noct." He said as he offered the best calming smile he could get.

It didn't take long, especially with him hastening everything.

Inside, Noctis waited for him, crossed legged with his chin on his knuckles.

He looked grim as Ignis settled himself in next to him. Giving him enough space as to not invade his personal space but close enough to hear him.

"What did you want to talk about, your Highness?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you..." He began. "First, it's alright if it's not ok. Just tell me, if you want to stop." He said as he straighten himself up, giving him the most serious look he ever had. It somewhat reminded him of how King Regis was as he stressed over the matter of the kingdom. He partly knew where this was heading towards more intimate matters but he was surprised this did not happen sooner.

"So...could I just...cuddle?" He asked, apprehensive as he did.

Ignis closed the distance between them with an amused smile. Sometimes, he thought, this young man can be so endearing and so heartrendingly cautious. As he did that, Noctis's eye simply shone with adoration and a relieved grin greeted his features.

Once close enough, he open up his arms in invitation, straightening his legs so that they could settle with each other in comfort.

Noctis climbed onto his lap happily and tucked his head under his chin.

Kissing his crown, he ran a comforting hand over his back. He noted how lighter he was in his embrace. He also noted he was somewhat small and softer too, less bony. Ignis has been with women before but he couldn't remember any of them while he was in this situation. Nothing to compare this to. Maybe it's for the best. It would've been a distraction. 

"Was this all that troubled you, Noct?" He asked cautiously, voice above a whisper. In consideration of their current situation, he thought it was best they stayed their hands. He was sure the other two has been playing around but Noctis has remain quiet to all of them. Ignis had stayed out of their invitations as well, feeling a bit scandalized should he indulged in his curiousities.

"Yeah." He almost purred, turning boneless under the attention. "I wanted some hugs at least but my...current body is putting a bummer on that." He complained. "It feels....weird. I tried cuddling up when we're asleep but the b-chest kept bumping first and...felt wrong." He said with a sigh. Ignis didn't even need to see his face to know he was blushing. Now that he mentioned it, the position they were in addressed that particular problem.

"Ah, I see." Ignis noted thoughtfully. Like himself, being in this body, didn't suit his senses. It felt wrong and even more so to indulge in such activities. "This position is alright with you, yes?" Ignis asked to clarify.

"Yeah, just stay like this just a bit more." Noctis whined. Eventually, Noctis yawned, jostling Ignis from his half slumber.

Ignis chuckled at the action. "Let's get ready for bed, Noct."

"Alright, Specs." He replied but he went to settled into his spot of the tent and carried on sleeping. Ignis who was waiting for him by the tent flap sighed. 

He exited to see Gladio humming a tune while Prompto rested against his legs. His hand was petting Prompto's scalp, carefully navigating through the spikes without ruining it too much.

"Bello Arroyo?" Prompto asked, guessing the humming.

"Almost." Gladio answered, smiling gleefully. "Right playlist."

"Uh, Gliding Along?" He guessed again.

"Bingo." He said as he checked his messages again. Probably to Iris.

"Getting late, isn't it?" He announced as he stood out of the tent.

"Yeah, but just wanna get the food down a bit more." Prompto replied, content but attentive.

"I see. I'll be turning in after clearing the kitchen. I hope the dishes are cleaned." He said as he moved towards the kitchenette setup. 

"All cleaned and in storage." He said proudly with a thumbs up.

"Immaculate." He replied with an approving to him before getting to work.

They didn't even have to wait till the next morning before there's a sudden puff of smoke and they were back in their original bodies. It felt a bit like being turned into a frog but into their bodies.

Thankfully, Ignis was not handling anyting heavy or fragile when he was storing the ingredients for breakfast. He would have dropped anything that he was holding.

"Hey, we're back!" Prompto chirped happily being doing a happy jig. Gladio on the other hand immediately messed with his phone again. 

"Hey, Iris." He called happily. He got into a very detailed lie about the phone was previously broken and some app was messing with the call functions.

Prompto immediately stopped jigging as the belt was too tight and crushing his sides.

Ignis was about to help but he managed to get it off without help.

Running up to him, he gave him a hug and a peck to his cheeks.

"We're back to normal. Thank the Astrals!" He chirped again as Ignis chuckled before he returned the peck.

"Yes, thank the Astrals, love." Ignis replied to his enthusiasm. "Though, I would appreciate some help clearing this." He asked aloud, trying his luck and maybe get to bed early.

"Definitely!. Need to take out the trash, right?" He asked as he jumps off, ready to spring into action. 

"Yes, that's it." He confirmed as he went to pack up the seasoning back into their storage, attached to the kitchenette.

Once it was all done, with Gladio joining, they made quick work of the rest of the camp and settled into tent.

It was quite a pitiful site to see the Prince of Lucis sleeping on the hard tent floor with only his arm as his pillow. The others had manhandle the prince as they took out the pillows and the padded spread so that they can sleep better.

The next day, they need to re-adjust to their current body and spent most of the day, fighting small fry to get their edge back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually from a quote in the game.


End file.
